


Women in Rubber

by Moit



Category: The Faculty
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey catches Zeke flirting. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women in Rubber

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://romeny.livejournal.com/profile)[romeny](http://romeny.livejournal.com/)

_“There will always be women in rubber flirting with me!”_

“What the hell was that?”

“What was what?”

“ _That!_ You were flirting with her!”

“No, I wasn’t.”

Before Casey could reply, the cute blonde girl walked over and set a bar napkin on the table in front of Zeke. “Call me sometime, cutie.”

Casey glared at him.

“What?”

Casey balled the napkin up and threw it in Zeke’s lap.

“Baby! Case! Casey, wait!”

Casey spun around. “What?”

“Do you really think that girl means anything to me?”

“You were flirting with her!”

“Baby, I can’t stop girls from flirting with me, but you’re the one I take home at night.”

_“Cuz every night, who’s in your bed?”_


End file.
